The Attack of the Mega-Shredder Aftermath
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: After 'The Attack of the Mega-Shredder', Mikey has a nightmare. Who will be there to comfort him? Rated K-plus for safety. Prize for Nutella Swirl. Be sure to check out her works! :D One-Shot. Sucky title :/


_Request for Nutella Swirl, who got the prize on Captured. ch 24! There's also another one, Moon, who also got it!_

 _2k12'verse_

* * *

Mikey shot up from his bed with a shout. "No!" he yelled, then covered his mouth.

No one stirred from their sleep.

The freckled turtle breathed a sigh and brought his knees up to his chest, shaking with sobs. That Mega-Shredder; it had eaten him! He'd nearly been burned in that nasty-ass acid stomach, and he was scared of pretty much everything at the moment.

He had to check on Leo.

That thing had nearly eaten him, too! (I think XD I haven't watched the Mega-Shredder ep in a while)

He got out of bed and grabbed his mask, putting it around his head, but otherwise he left his gear off. He crept out of his room using every ounce of ninja training he'd ever gotten in his life and went to Leo's room.

He heard moaning in pain.

"Hmm?" he muttered ever-so-quietly to himself. He opened the door quietly, and the sound immediately stopped. "Leo?" the orange-clad turtle asked his brother.

"Hi... Mikey," Leo said with a crud-eating smile as Mikey closed the door behind him and turned on the lamp.

"Whoa!" the hyper-active turtle exclaimed a tad quieter than usual. "What happened to your leg?"

Leo's leg, at the knee mostly, was black and blue and swollen badly.

"Uh, nothing..."

"Leo, don't lie to me!" Mikey said as he came over, sitting next to his brother. Leo hissed in pain as his leg was jostled. "How did this happen?" the lighter green turtle asked his elder brother.

"The Turtle Mech... and the Mega-Shredder... They were pulling me at the leg..." Leo sighed, rubbing around the affected area. "I know that the guys and April and Casey meant well, and I'm not mad at them! But... I thought I was finally over this thing! Now I'm probably gonna have to stay of it for as long as Raph his ankle!"

"Hey... Easy."

Leo looked up at his brother, unshed tears just barely brimming his eyes.

"It'll be OK. You've beat this before. I promise you can do it again."

"But Mikey, I-"

Mikey leaned forward and hugged his brother. "It's OK, Leo," he whispered soothingly into his brother's neck. He rubbed circles on the elder's shell, and Leo immediately relaxed under the gesture. That'd always been his favorite gesture. It calmed him greatly.

"Mikey... Thanks..." Leo choked out, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Yeah? You good?" Mikey smiled.

Leo nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Alright. Let's get an ice-pack for that, M'K?"

Leo nodded once more, and let Mikey support him as they went to the kitchen. He sighed in relief as he was sat back down into a chair.

"You want some hot chocolate, too?" Mikey asked, trying not to think of the cause of his brother's freshly hurt leg anymore.

"Sure..." Leo said, noticing his brother's too-big smile. "Are you feeling OK?" he then asked.

"Yeah! Totally! What's not to be happy about?" the too-cheerful turtle responded quickly.

"Mikey... You're not a great liar, did you know that?"

"*sigh*"

"Why were you awake? When I checked on you guys, you were dead asleep."

"..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Mikey's lip started to tremble as he nodded.

"Oh, Mikey..." Leo said, standing up and limping over to his brother, who was at the freezer grabbing the baseball ice-pack (as in it's a white circle with red stripes on it 'cuz I have one of those at my house XD), and hugging him tightly.

"Leo! Stay sitting down!" Mikey chided gently, closing the freezer and guiding his brother back to the chair.

"Then sit with me. The hot chocolate's heating up, and you have the - thanks," Leo smiled, putting the ice-pack on his knee. "Oh..." he moaned thankfully.

Mikey sat across from his brother.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Leo asked gently.

"...The monster ate me..." Mikey started weakly, voice already breaking.

"...And?" Leo prodded gently.

"And it hurt so bad... Leo, I almost burned in that stomach acid like 12 times..." Mikey sobbed, hugging his brother. Leo patted his brother's shell soothingly. "In my nightmare, I really did... There was this burning pain everywhere and... I just wanted it to end but it _wouldn't_ , and - and- and-!"

"Hey! Easy, little brother. I'm here to protect you," Leo soothed gently.

Mikey sniffled. "Promise?" he asked meekly, like a scared child in the dark.

"I promise. Now go get that hot cocoa! You know I love it!" Leo smiled.

Mikey sniffed once more, then let out his own chuckle as he stood up. "No problem, bro!"

* * *

 _SHORT ONE-SHOT IS SHORT OMG I'M SORRY. DX THANKSGIVING WAS YESTERDAY THOUGH AND I WAS GONE FOR SO LOOOOOOONNNNGGG AT MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE. ONCE AGAIN, SORRY, NUTELLA SWIRL. BUT IT'S HERE, SO I'M SORTA OK. :D Review, and vote on my poll! :D BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
